


Green Isn't Your Color

by ExploringWonders



Series: Among The Stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, platonic plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploringWonders/pseuds/ExploringWonders
Summary: It's Saint Patrick's Day, and Pidge is fully prepared to take advantage of it.
Series: Among The Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178396
Kudos: 4





	Green Isn't Your Color

"Help! Hunk's been assaulted!" Lance yelled, running into the kitchen. He slapped the button multiple times until the door closed, and he used his back as a barricade, with his arms splayed across the surface. Shiro, Keith, Allura, Coran, and Romelle stared at him in confusion.

"Nonsense," Coran responded, twirling his mustache. "The computer hasn't picked up on any intruders."

"It's not an intruder," he said back. "It's Pidge!"

On the other side, someone banged on the door. "Lance, let me in," came the muffled voice.

"She found me," Lance whispered. He quickly formed a plan and turned back to the others. "Look. I'll distract her. As soon as she's not looking, you run. Find something green, and put it on."

"And what will you be doing?" Keith asked.

"Something I'll probably regret." They heard a thud on the other side of the door. "I'm letting her in now. Hide."

Once everyone had ducked behind the cabinets, Lance stepped away from the door. It opened immediately, and he ran to the opposite wall, careful not to give away his friends' location.

Pidge walked in and mentally scanned her prey. Finding no green, she began to close in on her next victim. "Don't come any closer," he warned, slowly reaching for the food goo dispenser. She called his bluff and took a few steps towards him. The others took notice and quietly inched toward the door. "I'm warning you." His fingers wrapped around the nozzle. He watched Romelle leave out of the corner of his eye, and made a mental checklist as they all filed out.  _ Romelle, Allura, Keith, Coran... _

Shiro slipped out the door, hitting the button as he passed. Pidge whirled around at the sound of the door closing. "Oh yeah," Lance boasted. "I forgot to mention the entire team was hiding behind the cabinets." He smirked, only making her angrier. "Whoops."

Before she could go any further, he had the nozzle aimed at the side of his head. "One more step and I'll shoot."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

She ran towards him at full speed. He squeezed the nozzle, drenching himself in food goo.

She stared at him in shock and dismay. "I can't believe you did it." He smiled triumphantly. "I'll get you next time," she said before walking through the doorway.

o0o

"What did he say to put on?"

"Something green. Hurry!"

Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Romelle scrambled around the room trying to find something green. Keith sat on the couch, not bothering to search for anything, but rather figuring he could stab whatever might pose a threat to him.

Allura, who had a green mouse on her head, sat down as well. "I hope nothing bad happened to Lance."

"He'll be fine," Keith replied, sharpening his knife.

Hunk searched through multiple drawers, finding every color other than green. "I just don't want to get pinched again," he said, opening another drawer.

"What is this 'pinch' you speak of?" Romelle asked, braiding green flowers into her hair.

"You don't get out much, do you?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken." She smiled and placed one of the flowers behind his ear. "Thanks, Romelle."

Shiro managed to find a green sweater and immediately put it on. When he turned around, everyone fell to the floor laughing. When he looked down, he saw that it had "World's Greatest Dad" written across the front in large, black letters. "I'm going to go find something else."

"No time," said Coran, wearing an oversized green battle helmet. "She's coming." Pidge walked into the room. Behind her and covered head-to-toe in food goo, an irritated Lance followed suit. "What happened to you?" Coran asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow towards the red paladin.

"Pidge happened," he answered, glaring at the mischievous girl smiling in the corner.

Romelle shot up from the couch. "Were you pinched? Are you one of them now?"

"No," Pidge answered. "This idiot covered himself in food goo before I had the chance."

"Does that make a difference?" The Altean asked, slowly shrinking behind the safety of the couch. The humans in the room all had visible and simultaneous epiphanies.

"It's Saint Patrick's Day," Lance said. "She can't pinch you if you're wearing green."

With that said, Pidge went deeper into the room, scouting for victims. Her eyes immediately fell on Keith. Sensing this, he threatened, "you touch me, you die."

"Okay, then," she said, pulling back her outstretched arm. "Wait a minute. Was that an alarm? I think we should change into our armor and go check it out."

"Not falling for it," Lance said. "Sorry, Pidge."

"Quiznak." She cursed, leaving the room. After a few seconds, she ran back through the door. "It's Lotor!"

The others pulled out their bayards, the only thing they did before calling her bluff. "Call us when there's a real emergency," they scoffed.

Only a few minutes later, the castle shook back and forth. This time, they all stood in surprise. "What was that?"

The castle rocked back and forth, sending them all crashing to the floor. "Get to your lions!" Keith yelled, and they all rushed out of the room. Pidge's smile grew wide as she realized that she might get her way after all.

o0o

"Nice job, guys!" The team exchanged high fives as they returned from their lions. Lance made his rounds, and when he got to Pidge, she skipped his hand and pinched him on the nose.

"Ow!" He yelled as she ran away.

"Green isn't your color!" She yelled as she disappeared into the hallway.


End file.
